The Late Rain
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Semuanya terlambat. Hanya karena sedikit ketidak-beranian, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kucintai. Inspired by TaeYang's music video, Wedding Dress. Read and Review!


Hallo Minna-chama! :D happy independence day! ^^ Readers babe, Misa akhirnya bisa melanjutkan ke universitas negeri. Wahoo! lega dan senang *guling-guling*.

Fanfic misa kali ini agak bersedih-sedihan. Genrenya aja Angst. T.T maapin saya yah Kang Mustang, saya bikin Akang menderita dikit. Dikit kooookkk! *cium-cium kaki Mustang, takut digoreng kremes* Fanfic ini terisnpirasi oleh video clipnya Taeyang dari Big Bang yang judulnya Wedding Dress. Enak banget deh lagunya, dan video clipnya bener-bener bagus. Misa ampe nyaris nangis liatnya *lebai mode* T.T

okeh, tanpa banyak blablabla, langsung saja dimulai fanficnya.

Fullmetal bukan punya Misa, tenang aja. Yang penting Roy Mustang buat Misa. Gyahahahahha! XD Read and Review!

_P.S : Pada bagian normal mode, yang di-italic adalah pikirannya Roy, pada bagian flashback atau normal mode, yang di bold adalah antagonize-mind Roy, dan yang normal font adalah pikiran Roy sendiri. :)_

Enjoy your salep!

* * *

Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan vest abu-abu tua. Rambutnya disisir kebelakang, tidak dibiarkan berantakan seperti biasa. Celana bahan warna hitam yang dipakainya masih hangat bekas disetrika.

Ia berdandan formal. Rapi dan terorganisir.

Roy Mustang memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

_Aku terlihat berbeda_.

Kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan putih dimasukkan ke kantung celana. Tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu. Suatu lingkaran yang terbuat dari logam.

_Masih disini, syukurlah tidak hilang._

Sentuhan terakhir, sebuah dasi hitam yang serasi disimpul di kerah kemejanya. Roy menepuk-nepuk kemejanya, mengambil kunci mobil, dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Roy sampai di sebuah gereja megah. Pemandangan hari itu sedikit berbeda di gereja ini. Bunga-bunga berwarna pink, merah, putih, dan semua warna-warna cerah menghiasi setiap senti gereja itu. Pintu kayu yang besar dan menyeramkan disulap menjadi gerbang bunga yang indah.

Ia tersenyum dan masuk ke gereja itu.

Ia berjalan ke bagian belakang gereja. Ada beberapa ruang persiapan yang sedang tertutup rapat. Ia berjalan sedikit. Akhirnya ia menemukan ruang yang ia cari. Ada tulisan 'Hawkeye's' di depan pintu. Oh, kebetulan pintunya terbuka setengah.

Roy menengok ke dalam, terlihatlah... Terlihatlah sang Letnan dalam balutan gaun pernikahan putih. Tangan sang Letnan yang terbalut sarung tangan jaring memegang erat buket bunga berukuran sedang.

Sang Letnan terlihat sangat menawan. Eh? _Dia berlari ke arahku_.

"Kolonel!" Seru sang Letnan dengan muka berbinar. Buket bunga masi terselip di kedua tangannya.

"Hai, Letnan."

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Anda bisa datang. Aku pikir..."

Seseorang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Hai Chief, terima kasih anda mau datang."

Sang Kolonel hanya tersenyum pahit.

* * *

Flashback

"_Hawkeye!"_

"_Errr- Sir, maafkan saya. Saya masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa paperwork ini."_

"_Apakah sebanyak itu?"_

"_Lumayan, Sir. Kalau anda tidak mengganggu, saya bisa menyelesaikannya dalam 10 menit."_

"_Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi. Boleh?"_

_Riza berpaling dari kertasnya, "Tentu, Sir."_

_Roy keluar dari ruang kerjanya –yang jadi satu dengan Riza- menuju dapur mini. Ia membuatkan kopi dengan tiga sendok krimer dan tiga buah gula, sepeti yang selalu dilakukan Riza jika minum kopi. Ia sendiri menyeduh black coffee sengan sedikit gula._

"_Nah, aku rasa ini cukup." Roy tersenyum puas melihat kopi untuk Riza dan untuknya. Ia membawa dua cangkir itu kembali ke ruang kantor._

"_Letnan! Aku membawakanmu..."_

Hah?

_Letnan Hawkeye sedang duduk di mejanya._

Hah?

_Letnan Dua Havoc duduk di sebelahnya. Membantu Hawkeye menyelesaikan setengah paperworknya._

Hah?

_Mereka menandatangani kertas-kertas sialan itu sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. Hawkeye masih memarahi Havoc karena merokok di dalam kantor. Havoc menurut, ia mematikan rokonya di asbak terdekat. Kemudian, ia mengelus kepala Hawkeye._

Hah? Apa... Apa yang ia lakukan?

_Riza menyingkirkan tangan Havoc. 'Sudahlah' seru Riza sambil setengah tertawa. Ia menodongkan pena di depan hidung mancung Havoc._

_Roy mendekati kedua subordinatnya ini._

"_Ri –Letnan, aku membawakanmu kopi." Gumam Roy sambil menaruh gelas di meja Hawkeye. Tangannya sedikit gemetar._

"_Chief, anda sakit?" Tanya Havoc._

"_Ti –tidak." Roy menyeruput kopi miliknya, "aku baik-baik saja."_

_Riza memberikan tatapan khawatir, "Mungkin anda terlalu lelah, Sir. Pulanglah lebih dulu. Letnan Dua Havoc akan mengantarku pulang."_

Mengantarmu pulang, eh? Lucu sekali.

"_Saya akan memastikan Riza kembali dengan selamat." Havoc berkata mantap._

'Riza'? Kau bahkan berani memanggil dengan nama depannya?

_Roy menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun._

**Roy! Kau bodoh ya? Kenapa kau tinggalkan mereka berdua? Ada apa denganmu, eh?**

Aku... Err..

**Kau masih takut menghadapi Hawkeye? Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu? Lakukan sebelum terlambat!**

Tapi... Tapi aku tidak pantas untuknya. Aku terlalu takut untuk meminta hal yang terlalu besar darinya.

**Kau pantas mendapat cinta darinya, dan kau tahu itu benar. Jadi, apa yang kau tunggu lagi?**

Tidak bisakah aku menunggu sebentar?

**Terlalu lama menunggu tidak akan membuat segalanya berbeda. Pindahkan arahmu menuju arah yang benar, Mustang!**

Baiklah. Aku akan memberanikan diri. Pastikan kau tidak salah dengan hal ini.

_Roy berputar. Ia berjalan menuju pertokoan terdekat. Tujuannya jelas, membeli sebuah perhiasan pengikat sakral yang sangat indah, sebuah cincin pernikahan._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Hai Chief, terima kasih anda mau datang!" Seru Havoc lega.

Roy memasang topeng senyumnya, "Tentu saja, aku kan _man of honour_."

"Saya cemas, anda tidak akan datang ke pernikahan saya, Sir." Riza tersenyum cerah.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan pernikahan kedua subordinatku yang paling berharga." Roy tersenyum lagi.

**Ternyata kau jago akting juga, Roy? S****ayang kau tidak mendapat penghargaan atas akting bagusmu ini.**

_Diam kau._

" Mempelai pria dan wanita, harap bersiap-siap!" Seru seorang pria dengan jas hitam dan bunga putih di saku jasnya.

"Itu berarti kita," Havoc meraih tangan Riza, "bersiaplah Riz."

Riza tersipu, "Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Jean."

"Iya, iya." Havoc memeluk Riza. Ia mencium pipi Riza sekilas sebelum pergi ke tempatnya.

"Ayo Chief, anda ikut denganku!" Havoc memberikan isyarat tangan pada Roy untuk mengikutinya.

"Saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya, Sir."

Roy terdiam di tempatnya. Diam, matanya tidak fokus, hatinya disobek seribu.

"I –iya. Semoga berhasil, Letnan."

Riza tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan kembali ke ruangannya.

_Semoga berhasil? Pria bodoh macam apa aku ini?_

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Keesokan paginya, Roy sudah siap dengan sebuah cincin di kantong celana sebelah kanan. Hari itu, ia bertekad ingin melamar Hawkeye. Menjadikan Riza sebagai miliknya._

_Cincin itu ia pilih dengan banyak pertimbangan. Ia ingin cincin terbaik yang akan dikenakan Riza nantinya._

_Roy membuka pintu ruang kantor._

_Sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun disana._

Apa Hawkeye belum datang ya? Tapi ini sudah jan 9, seharusnya ia sudah datang.

_Roy berjalan di sepanjang koridor HQ. Belum banyak yang datang. Ia bisa melihat beberapa kantor bahkan masih kosong belum didatangi pemiliknya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Roy sampai di pintu taman belakang._

Riza tidak mungkin ada disini? Apa yang ia lakukan di taman pagi-pagi begini?

_Setengah tidak yakin, Roy membuka pintu itu._

Oh, itu dia!

"_Riz -!"_

Hah?

"_Riza Hawkeye, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kata Havoc sambil menyodorkan kotak beludru berisi cincin__ berwarna perak._

Ha-Havoc, apa yang kau lakukan?

"_Letnan Dua Havoc, apa ini sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Riza. Pipinya memerah._

"_Aku sangat serius." Havoc masih dengan percaya dirinya._

Tidak, hentikan!

"_Aku... Ehm..."_

Hentikan!

"_Ya?"_

Tidak boleh! Hentikan!

"_Iya, aku akan menikah denganmu, Jean Havoc."_

HENTIKAN!

_Roy terhuyung kebelakang. Kepalanya terasa melayang. Kakinya lemas, tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Lututnya gemetar tidak terkendali. Cincin di genggaman tangan kanannya dimasukkan kembali ke kantong sebelah kanan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya._

**Kau terlambat, Mustang!**

_Havoc memeluk Riza dengan erat. Ia menyentuh dagu Riza, mengarahkan wajah Riza menuju wajahnya. Havoc mencium lembut bibir Riza._

_Air mata meluncur turun di pipi Mustang._

A…Ri… Riza? Ha-

_Dengan susah payah, Roy keluar dari taman belakang. __Beruntung gedung HQ belum ramai, tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat Roy dalam keadaanya sekarang._

_Hancur, remuk, berlinangan air mata seperti anak SMA kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Hatinya mati, tertimpa tangga, diinjak-injak, dan di gilas halus._

_Roy mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi. Berusaha menghilangkan bekas kecewa di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin bekerja hari ini._

_Ia keluar dari toilet. Ia menemukan Havoc dan Riza berjalan bersama sambil memamerkan cincin kebesaran mereka ke setiap personil militer yang tidak sengaja mereka temui di sepanjang koridor._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Riza Hawkeye, apakah kau bersedia menerima Jean Havoc sebagai suamimu? Dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sakit maupun sehat, sampai akhinya maut memisahkan kalian? Apakah jawabmu?"

Riza mendekatkan microphone ke mulutnya, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Jean Havoc, apakah kau bersedia menerima Riza Hawkeye sebagai istrimu? Dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sakit maupun sehat, sampai akhinya maut memisahkan kalian? Apakah jawabmu?"

Havoc menjawab mantap, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Pendeta berjubah putih berjalan turun dari mimbar tinggi ke hadapan Riza dan Havoc, "Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri yang sah. Apa yang dipersatukan oleh Tuhan, tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia."

Denting piano mengalunkan melodi lembut yang manis dan gembira. Semua jemaat yang hadir di pernikahan itu langsung berdiri sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Havoc mengangkat cadar tipis yang menutupi wajah Riza. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Riza dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Melodi piano terus mengalun. Lama kelamaan mulai mengalun dengan semangat, seperti di tambah energinya oleh kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah Riza dan Havoc. Riza mengangkat gaunnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang buket bunga, Havoc mengaitkan sikunya untuk menggandeng Riza. Mereka keluar dari gereja sebagai pengantin baru.

"Selamat ya!"

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru!"

"Bahagia selalu ya!"

"Cepat-cepat punya keturunan!"

Roy masih terduduk di kursinya. Sebagai _man of honour_, ia duduk di bagian depan. Roy menatap mimbar yang sudah kosong. Hiruk pikuk telah berpindah ke pintu gerbang gereja dimana Riza dan Havoc sedang di elu-elukan.

"'Tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh manusia', eh? Aku memang hanya manusia biasa." Gumam Roy pada dirinya.

Roy menunduk, menarik keluar sebuah undangan pernikahan berwana putih. Ia membuka undangan itu.

_Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye_

_Dan_

_Letnan Dua Jean Havoc_

_akan menikah pada: ..._

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Undangan itu jatuh dari tangannya.

* * *

Flashback

"_Sir?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Ehm, apa Sabtu ini anda ada acara?"_

"_Aku rasa tidak. Ada apa?"_

"_Sa –saya mau menyerahkan ini Sir."_

_Riza menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna pastel dengan hiasan pita di tengahnya. Roy menerima amplop itu._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Ehm, itu... Itu adalah... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"_

"_Katakan saja."_

"_Itu... Adalah __**undangan pernikahan**__ saya, Sir."_

End of Flashback

* * *

Roy berdiri dari kursinya. Meninggalkan undangan yang tadi terjatuh. Ia berjalan ke atas karpet merah dimana pasangan baru Havoc-Hawkeye tadi berjalan keluar sebagai suami-istri untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia berhenti. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu di kantong kanan celana hitamnya.

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian di tengahnya. Di dalam cincin itu, terukir tulisan 'Roy-Riza'. Ia menggenggam erat cincin itu. Pandangannya mulai buram, tapi ia menahan diri agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap tidak perlu melihat senyum yang terpancar tiada henti dari sang Letnan. Ia berharap semua hanya imajinasinya, hanya sebuah _mimpi buruk._

Namun hatinya sudah terlalu sakit. Bahkan untuk ukuran sebuah mimpi. Kenyataan memang selalu tidak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan.

Genggamannya longgar.

Cincin itu jatuh terbanting di atas karpet merah.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_Jadiiii? Bagaimana menurut readers semuanya? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Kasi saran yaaaahh :)

Just like always, drop one or two reviews... I love it. ^^

^MisaChan^


End file.
